A little love story
by Eia Yukino
Summary: Something was up, they where quiet, a bit to quiet and Arthur was going to find out why. quick short one shot about WWII in the philippines a one sided JapXPiri, AmerXPiri, AustraliaXpiri, and a forgetful Arthur.


**A/n:**  
><strong>Hey everyone! I have come to life~<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, as a come back to life fanfic, I give this a one shot that sucks like hell. No really I wrote this in like 6 hours and i am most likely inaccurate with the history portion. But you know when you've been on your bed for 6 hours and your butt is numb i don't think you would bother to fix it. Anyways enjoy my and a bunch of one sided love, one-shot. Disclamer- blah, blah, blah~ <strong>

"Hey America," England said as he walked next to America on the way to the world conference.  
>"Yo! Dude!" America replied as he took a bite out of his burger.<br>All of a sudden Arthur felt something bump into his back, he turned to see Maria Clara, the Republic of the Philippines.  
>"Clara!" Arthur said as he helped her up. Arthur noted she wore a red dress, something rather to formal for a world conference. Before he could even ask Alfred butted in and asked.<br>"Maria, what's with the dress?"  
>Maria smiled a bit before her brother Rizal walked up in blue suit, also to formal for a world conference meeting.<br>"Rizal, you too..."  
>Both Philippines looked at each other, then at America, and then at each other nodding at the same time.<br>"Kuya-" Maria began to say before Japan walked by.  
>A sudden tension sparked, and Australia came in just in time.<br>"What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur asked.  
>Australia grabbed Maria and Rizal's hands and began to drag them to the conference room.<br>Both Alfred and Arthur then noticed Kiku in his old imperial black uniform back from world war II.  
>Kiku walked past them in silence.<br>And something in Alfred's memory sparked.

"Maria! MARIA!" Alfred screamed, as he searched for someone he dearly cared for past the crowed of running civilian.  
>"Kuya!" He heard her scream.<br>There he saw her being pulled and dragged by a troop of Japanese soldiers.  
>"Come now Maria-sama, Kiku-dono wants you."<br>"Help! Kuya!" She screamed, "Alfred! Rizal! Help me!"  
>Rizal ran with Alfred past the large crowed and pulled her towards them.<br>She was trembling. She was afraid. And all Alfred could say was, "I will never leave you alone again Maria."

Back in the Conference room.~  
>Kiku, Alfred, Maria and Rizal had stayed quiet, something out of character for them all. Some knew why, but others like Arthur had no idea why they would be so quiet. And Arthur wanted to know.<p>

"I shall return Maria," Alfred told Maria as he began to leave into the naval ships. "I promise"  
>Those where the last words he had said before he sailed into the sea.<br>Maria silently cried as the wind blew past her. "Alam Ko. Pero... Miss kita, na."  
>Maria then began to run into the water her brother calling after her, "What are you doing Maria!"<br>"YOU BETTER COME BACK! YOU PROMISED ME! ALFRED HURRY AND COME BACK FOR ME!" Maria screamed out at the ships as they drifted father and father away.  
>She began to turn back to her brother who was waiting at the shore with a towel, then she heard it.<br>"MAHAL KITA MARIA!" Maria began to cry as she turned around to see a figure waving at her from far across the distance.

Arthur then began to watch the four closely with his British spy skills. And saw that when Maria sneezed, all four of them looked at each other. Australia then slammed the table and began to drag Arthur out the room.  
>"What the hell you bloody git!" Arthur yelled, as he and Australia where outside the conference room.<br>"Shut up, Arttie." Daniel said. "Do you not know what day it is?"  
>"Huh?" Arthur said as he opened the door to the second confrence room Daniel dragged him into.<br>As he opened the door the old world war 2 gang was there including Prussia and Spain.  
>"Why the hell are you all here?" He asked.<br>Everyone shook there heads.  
>"Do you forget every year?" Francis asks.<br>"Forget what?"  
>Everyone sweat dropped.<p>

The sun was glowing as it set, Kiku noted. The western powers are going to taint her. He thought. Kiku had never been so greedy before. never been so scared of losing someone. He felt alone, when he found out she reisted to come with him to be apart of the Axis.  
>Both Italy and Germany began to notice Kiku's sudden worrying, and frustration. Even so much so they both saw him completely blow up when they went to visit Maria and Rizal. Italy mentioned to Germany that it was most likely because America was there that he blew up, and that it was because Maria was more friendly with him then Japan himself. Either way, Kiku began to lose it. When he had heard that America had left to go fight somewhere else to help someone else for a while, he took the chance to get her. And that's what he did.<br>He gathered his troops and went to get her, personally.

Arthur looked at the serious looks on every one's faces. "It's been 66 years and yet..."

"Please Maria-san," Kiku pleaded.  
>"Kuya Kiku, you shouldn't think this way." Maria said as she began to leave the picnic Kiku had set up for them.<br>Kiku grabbed her wrist as she began to leave. "Maria, you and him. Your from different worlds. Your not meant to be."  
>Maria stopped and turned to face Kiku, only to have contact with his lips. Kiku had always been about his personal space, Maria didn't know what to do. So she pushed him off and slapped him.<br>"Stop this Kuya!" she yelled at him as she began to run away.  
>She's never hit a person before, even with the conflict with Spain she couldn't raise her hand against him.<br>As she closed in near the forest she heard a gun shot, and Kiku was right behind her. Kiku began to drag her away, as she screamed.  
>Rizal and Daniel where walking near by and saw the whole thing and went to help save Maria who was being forced into a Japanese navel ship.<br>"Hey! Stop!" Rizal began to yell as he took out his gun. Daniel began to fight off the Japanese soldiers that came out to hold them back as Rizal began to hop from head to head to Maria.  
>As he grabbed Maria's hand to pull her back Kiku pushed him back with his Kanata.<br>"KUYA!" was the last thing Rizal heard from her sister before his world became dark.  
>When Rizal had awoken, he saw Daniel screaming on the phone.<br>"ALFRED GET OVER HERE NOW! HE TOOK HER!"  
>Rizal could hear Alfred across the phone, "What! I can't now."<br>"WHEN THEN!" Daniel began to hit the table the phone was on. "A YEAR! SHE COULD DIE BY THEN!"  
>"That's why you have to fight and keep things at bay while I'm gone. I promise I will get there as fast as I can."<br>"You better hurry, before I fall in love with her."  
>As of that statement Australia hung up.<br>Rizal looked at his clothes, his white clothes. They where stained. Red.  
>When Maria herself woke up her dress was also stained red, darker then any other red she'd ever seen.<br>For the first 6 months she was with Kiku she had convinced him she loved him and got him to bring her to a battle where she knew her brother would be at. When they had gotten there on the field she had run across the battle field to be only buried under the gun smoke. Everyone on the battle fled as both sides began to lose its forces. That was when Kiku snapped as he arrived home to find out Maria was no where. He killed everyone in sight for 6 months as he searched for her. Both Rizal and Daniel, swore they saw her on the battle grounds but where to much in the thought at Kiku would never let her be near any harm.  
>When America came though, a much more fierce battle to end the war began. Kiku had thought Maria had escape to Alfred and the other. The two opposing sides went into great battle. Alfred's side was losing, and then the earth began to shake. An earthquake, and something was raising from the soil.<br>"Oh shit, we are all going to die!" Rizal screamed, as he and his troop of filippino's began to pray.  
>"Dude what are you doing?" America said.<br>"God's going to kill us!" Rizal said as he continued to pray.  
>A hand came out from the middle of the battle field. Everyone was in terror. The hand began to creep up form the soil finding something to grab. Enough said she managed to grab America's pants and pulled on his leg, making him scream and back up into Daniel and Rizal.<br>Kiku was about to shoot it till another hand had jolted up with the flag of the Philippine's on a pole. The pole dug into the ground helping the body of the person rise. Everyone noted on the flag. The red was on top, and the girl, she wore a red torn dress, her feet dug into the soil and her hair was covering her face. She held her head up, she posture slump. She took out a pistol and aimed it at Kiku.  
>"Tarantado, umalis na ka."<br>Kiku stepped back to only attack Alfred, "It's all your fault!"  
>The girl shot at them. And took out two wooden sticks.<br>"Ate!" Rizal said as he and Daniel began to fight as well.  
>In the end, they manage to have Kiku flee. Alfred got his revenge on Kiku when he surrendered ending the war.<p>

"So she came up from the ground like a freaking zombie?" Arthur said as his eye twitched.  
>Daniel only nodded.<br>"Maria was so happy when it all ended, she and Alfred where so happy together. It was kind of cute."  
>China then spoke, "Kiku isn't as hung over as much as he seems today about doing all those foolish things. He's just guilty."<br>"Kiku, must still love her, da?" Russia asked.  
>"Yeah, poor boy." Germany said.<br>"But at least Maria still speaks with him, don't you think?"Italy insisted.  
>Everyone looked at him. Italy was right.<br>As they all left the room and re-entered the conference room, they saw that there was a stage and everything set up. the windows where open, a stairwell lead them outside to the garden.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" Germany and England screamed.<br>Liechtenstein, then came running in dragging them all down to the garden where seats and tables where set up.  
>They all sat and looked up at the stage, Alfred was smirking as he spoke in the mic~<br>"Everyone today is a special day, and I shall start out with a song to the Philippines."  
>Everyone began to clap as the lights died and the music began,<br>"Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
>Show me everything and tell me how" Alfred said as he pointed to the twins.<p>

"It all means something  
>And yet nothing to me" Alfred sang.<p>

"I can see there's so much to learn  
>It's all so close and yet so far<br>I see myself as people see me  
>Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there" Alfred then began to walk towards the twins.<p>

"I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these<br>strangers like me" A large screen full of pictures from the Philippines showed up in a large screen behind Alfred and the twins.

"Tell me more, please show me  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me"<p>

"Every gesture, every move that she makes  
>Makes me feel like never before<br>Why do I have  
>This growing need to be beside her"<p>

"Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
>Of some other world far beyond this place<br>Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
>I see before me a new horizon" Now pictures from world war II began to show.<p>

"I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these strangers like me<br>Tell me more, please show me  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me"<p>

"Come with me now to see my world  
>Where there's beauty beyond your dreams<br>Can you feel the things I feel  
>Right now, with you" Alfred then held out his hand to Maria.<p>

"Take my hand  
>There's a world I need to know" Maria took Alfred's hand, and they began to sing together.<p>

"I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these strangers like me<br>Tell me more, please show me  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me<p>

...I wanna know" They sang together.

The film died in the back round and a new song began to play.

"Saying I love you,  
>Is not the words,<br>I want to hear from you,  
>It's not that I want you,<br>Not to say but if you only knew,  
>How easy,<br>it would be to show me how you feel," Kiku began to sing as Daniel played the guitar.

"More than words,  
>is all you have to do,<br>to make it real,  
>Then you wouldn't have to say,<br>that you love me," Both Daniel and Kiku sang as they stared to Maria.  
>"Cause I'd already know," Maria sang back.<p>

"What would you do,  
>if my heart was torn in two," Another clip then began to play in the back round, of everyone.<p>

"More than words to show you feel,  
>That your love for me is real,<br>What would you say,  
>if I took those words away," Daniel sang.<p>

"Then you couldn't make things new,  
>Just by saying I love you," Kiku sang.<p>

"It's more than words,  
>It's more than what you say,<br>It's the things you do,  
>oh yeah,<br>It's more than words,  
>It's more than what you say,<br>It's the things you do,  
>oh yeah," Rizal, Alfred, Kiku, and Daniel sang.<p>

"Now that I've tried to,  
>talk to you and make you understand,<br>All you have to do,  
>is close your eyes,<br>And just reach out your hands,  
>and touch me,<br>Hold me close don't ever let me go," Alfred sang, as he held Maria.

"More than words,  
>is all I ever needed you to show,<br>Then you wouldn't have to say,  
>that you love me,<br>Cause I'd already know," Kiku sang.

"What would you do,  
>if my heart was torn in two," Daniel sang.<p>

"More than words to show you feel,  
>That your love for me is real," Alfred sang.<br>"What would you say,  
>if I took those words away,<br>Then you couldn't make things new,(no no)  
>Just by saying I love you... " The boys sang.<p>

A loud applaud sounded the area. Arthur looked around and noticed his cup. It was labeled in tiny letters, "Beer"  
>No wonder he didn't remember. <p>

**  
><strong>**I hope you enjoyed that~ uhh notes ummm... ****  
><strong>**"Tarantado, umalis na ka." - Bastard, leave now****  
><strong>**Kuya - Big brother****  
><strong>**Ate- Big sister ****  
><strong>**Mahal Kita Maria - I love you maria******

**Ok i have no idea why i put in those songs, but yeah~ ****  
><strong>**I do not own the songs ect. ****  
><strong>**Please review (o.o) (o.o) **


End file.
